The Past Isn't As Spotless
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: One. Not good with summaries. Two. bayverse, Sideswipe, not dead. Three. Allspark destroyed. Bye-bye species. Four. In a pair of twins their is the Yang and Yin. Male and female. Five, Sunstreaker comes to Earth. Six. Her brother, sees the opportunity. Seven. Run. Eight. Run fast. Nine. Run fast and hard. Ten. Don't the them catch you. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Before any of you ask, yes. I know I need to finish other stories before I start another, But I just couldn't resist this idea. I've never seen another story remotely like this one. Oh and this is the bayverse/ Movieverse**

 **Full summary: It's known pretty much throughout the universe that Sunstreaker is the most vain mech anybot will ever meet. He keeps to himself, has a temper like no other at least once month, hates being dirty with a passion, and likes to put himself above all other mechs. But not above femmes. Ever notice that? Ever wonder why he acts so insecurely? It because mechs don't act this way... femmes do.**

 **When Sunny comes to Earth, she finds the allspark has been destroy. He twin finds her arrival a blessing from primus. He knows it will hurt the only other half he has. But is not like they're going rape her every night. She just needs protect, and security and guardians, and...So its really not like torture. Just a little like a prisoner. Right?**

* * *

 _Slow hands dragging across her frame...Pain crawling through her frame...Death threats and anger cries spewing from her glossa...Killing...Bloodbaths... Murdering...Gladiator pits... Cries of mercy... Energon dripping down her face plates, but not her own... Watching her twin kill in cold energon...Her servos bound tightly above her helm...A figure grinning down, smiling sadistically..._

Sunstreaker awoke gasping. She clasped her servos tightly over her spark chamber. It was closed, shut from the rest of the universe. It was locked with a eight digit pass code that no bot could ever think of. Not even her own twin. She let the cool air lower her frame temperature. She let her spark pulse calm down, return to a steady pulse. Though it still felt empty.

She missed her twin. He often was the near opposite of her. He was funny, and lighthearted. All the things she wish she was. He was more of the Yang, the positive, bright, masculine one. And she was the Yin, the negative, dark and feminine one. Every set of twins were like that. Though theirs was far more obvious.

She scanned her surrounding, she found them the same as before. A grey control console with a variety of bright colored buttons. She skimmed her elegant digits across the console before moving her attention to the rest of the ship. It wasn't really big. But comfy for one bot. A minuscule berth, a waste dumping station and an energon deposit. Ship sweet ship.

Sunstreaker to the screen before her. Scrap. She must of slept for quite a while. She was less than an earth hour from arriving at said planet. She'd gotten an emergency alert and raced half way across the galaxy to get here. That and she was searching for her brother. He just had to be stupid and run off to join the autobots. The fragger...just when she thought she was out, they drag her right back in.

At least she was close to him. She needed to feel him once more. Make her whole again. While she did display the stronger twin, the truth was she needed him much more than he needed her. She was always weaker, and slower;but the big fact was she needed a shoulder to lean on. A spark like her own to comfort her. She and her brother were the same being, just the different halves of the being. She was the darker, feminine side. He was the happy-go-lucky, masculine side. Henceforth the Yin and Yang. The two sides of a coin.

She needed him to calm her. She would freak out or have a random rage episode. He was her life line to say the least.

She sent out a blast of affection, love and warm. Things that she hasn't felt in thousands of earth years. She waited and waited. One cycle... Two...Three... Where was he? Surely not dead? He couldn't be dead. She.. She needed him. What would she do? She'll die, go crazy, insane, berserk. He can't be dead. He can't be dead. He can't be dead. She needed him...

"Calm down Sunshine."  A cheeky voice rang in her helm. She let her pulse relax. He was still active. "I'm right here Sunny. Pit, do I have to babysit you?" She chuckled.

"Haha, very funny... But uh...Whats a baby?" She innocently asked. Sunstreaker was worried. How long has her brother been on this back water planet? Obviously long enough to pick up the slang. But if that's the case, long enough to pick up injuries too. " Sides, are you injured? I swear to Primus I will murder anybot that has so much as put a dent on you." She threatened. Trust her, she would do it too.

"Glad you haven't changed a bit." Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge, even though it would do little good. Sideswipe dodged the question. Why would he do that to his own twin? But she'd give him this, he's gotten better at changing the subject. She wondered if there's anything else he's picked up.

Should she asked again? But put direct contact on the fact that he dodged the question, or just go along with his subject change? She'd never been good at making decisions. In fact she hated them. So she has always let Sideswipe lead, he was much better at it anyway.

"What's the matter?" He questioned. Something in his voice put her on edge. Like he was...comforting her? No. That wasn't it. "Your quite, something the matter? I promise it will get better when you arrive." Something, she didn't know what, made his promise, sound like a lie. But this was her own brother, he would never lie to her. They were the only things keeping each other together. He would protect her at all cost and vise versa.

"Okay," She hesitated."I'll be landing in the sector 264 Gamma. Earth location name; Middletown, Indiana. Sunstreaker out." She finished and Commed. out. And looked back to the radar. By now she had about forty cycles left. She let her processor wonder to the reunion she and her twin would have.

The bond of two halves becoming one again. She sighed in relief of the feeling of emptiness leaving her...

* * *

"Well. This is a perfect time for panic." The golden femme snorted sarcastically. Her landing gear was going on strike, the fuel line broke, and she really had to (in earth terms) pee. The dirt in the atmosphere was causing the landing gear to jam. Frag the humans and their filthy living conditions.

She watched the impact clock painfully countdown from ten clicks to zero. And wrapped her servos tightly around her helm to prevent any processor injuries. The jarring impact swept her off her pedes and landed her on the control console. Knocking any cool air, out of her system.

"Primus" She muttered and waited anymore effects of in impact. She dismissed the alerts that popped up on her screen, and the pain in her gut when she landed on the console. When the golden femme could feel the energon returning to her pedes, she hesitantly took a few steps to the small door near the back of her space craft.

When the hatch opened the rays of earth's bright sun flooded Sunstreaker's vision, blinding her. She flicked her optics on and off multiple times to adjust her vision to the sun. She lifted her beautiful golden servo to cover her helm, while the light adjusters where in action. The earth sun was going down and directed a strong beam of light on her.

Sunstreaker took a step to explore her surrounds. After about half a click she found a brown slimy substance between her pedes. She nearly screamed, the stupid compound was practically _melting_ her paint job. She pick up one pede to scrape of the liquidity thing, but succeeded in only smearing the mess even further on her. She yelped in surprise and jumped back into her cramped spaceship. She was well really to ditch her brother and leave the dirty planet.

"Golly Gee, ya act like ya never mud before... Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, that was uber insensitive." A little brown... thing said. The golden femme had never, in her long activation span, seen such an ugly creature. And trust her, she'd seen some baddies. The thing had it's exterior layer matching the 'mud' as the creature called it. What idiot would want their legs, helm and other body part to look mud brown? And the wires jutting from the animal's helm, the coils were nearly jet black and practically swallowed her head. The native being wore thin armor, a blue patterned chest piece and thin blue-grey leg armor, and black and white pedes guard. A very ugly combination.

"If your not to offended to talk to me that be great..." The thing stated and found the ground very interesting. Sunstreaker wasn't sure about talking to such a fragile and squishy being. But she going to need to get this mud off of her in an incognito way.

"You can make it up by helping me..." Sunstreaker said in her 'big booming mech' voice. The savage little thing looked at her, tilled it head, and the next moment a flurry of words came from it's speaking unit.

"Are you a femme? If so we gotta get you outta here, follow me." The thing spoke with panic, it turned around. "Oh don't worry you'll have company, I'm hiding couple at my place right now. Oh and you call ma, Erin. I'm a human female, a earth version of a femme. Now let's go we don't had much time!" The Earth femme rushed and stressed a lot more to the end of her words. She pulled out a small device and typed rapidly on it. Then she made a waving gesture and ran into the tall yellow plants surround the pair.

"What are ya doing? Let's go!" She barked. Did that squishy not see that if anybot was to be in command, it was Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker took a deep cycle of air into her venting systems and stepped back into the 'mud'. She moved swiftly to catch the female and almost crush it in her own powerful servo.

"First off, I demand answers. You will no talk randomly but only answer my questions. Are we clear?" And put emphasis on that Sunstreaker squeezed a gentle amount that she knew was painful for the female. The little being nodded with fear deeply rooted in her eyes. "First off, what makes you think I'm a femme?" Sunstreaker glowered. Was it really that obvious that she was a femme? Primus she hoped not.

"You...don't have... the darkness... in your... eyes" The thing wheezed. Wow, talk of high and mighty. This native was no long a chatter box, but a worthless beggar.

"Why is it so dire that I come with you?" The golden femme growled.

"The allspark...was destroy...and the other femmes...they told me...that the mechs...need more soldiers... and the only way now... is femmes...Their afraid the mechs...will breed them..." The earth femme gasped, desperately trying to keep oxygen in her pitiful lungs. Sunstreaker loosen her grip. She didn't have time to listen to the gasping. She wanted answers and she wanted them fast.

"What other femmes are you talking about?" The previous gladiator asked with death laced in her voice. She looked hard at the human. Searching for any signs of lying.

"The twins, Mudflap and Skids. Skids is a femme, but her brother couldn't leave her. So they are hiding together. And the three Arcee sisters. As it turns out, if two die and one lives, you can restore all of them. But it take a bit of tim-" She was cut off a loud thundering roar neared the corn field.

"Sideswipe." Sunstreaker muttered in awe. She looked to the female. How could she be sure it she was telling the truth. For all she knew the squishy was making up lies and worked with the decipicons. But Sunny couldn't be for sure if she wasn't faking the story. She ending up shoving the human in her ship.

"If he attacks me, your going to help me escape. But if I find you lied in the slightest. I will rip you apart and leave your carcass to rot." And with that she shoved the door closed and walked to where she heard the roaring engine.

* * *

When he felt the blast of emotions he thought the depression of their race going extinct was getting to him. But the nuzzled of love felt too real to be a fraud. He had to try and see if primus had been kind to them. And with a moment he felt her. She was scared, panicked and confused. If was his job to be a shoulder to lean on, her leader, the alpha twin. And in return. She would save their race. Yes, she may or may not agree to this philosophy but, she was primus's gift to them. It was her destiny, it would just take a little time for her to see that.

True, she was his kin. The same being technically. But she was the key to restoring, the savoir of their race. He had soft talked her to earth, and his last step was to knock her out and take her to base. Of course she'd always had a hard helm. She'd never come willingly. So yes, he did slightly feel bad about lying about how everything would be better when she came to earth. But then again, he didn't say specifically for who it would be better for. If he, well, when he got her to the N.E.S.T base. He would be a hero for all times.

He looked at his HUD again. She landed somehow in this little town. About five miles from her original coordinates. It was ridiculously small. As in I'll be surprise if they get wifi small. With all the animals, they must still make all their own clothes. And what, look at how large that temple is compared to the rest of the town. What where they? Amish? (I'm not being mean to Amish people, Sideswipe is really uneducated. Cause amish typically worship in other people's homes.) He sped up his already daredevil sped when he saw he was only a quarter of a mile away from Sunny.

He slammed on the brakes at the edge of a mud soaked cornfield. He smirked, he had to find his sister now. Just for the pleasure of it! She'd be mud-coated, dirt in her gears and probably have corn leaves sticking to her. She would have a fit, she prided herself in being ravishing. But as soon as they got to base, she'd never have to worry about mud, or rocks ruining her paint. She'd never have to go outside again.

He heard a load sloshing through the mud. That had to be her. He transformed and smirked as she came into sight.

* * *

There he was. Looking like the jack-aft, frag-faced and scrap-heaped kind of brother he was. And what she hated most about him was his first words.

"Well, don't you look as excellent as ever." He grinned like a cheeky glitch when the golden femme scowled. At least he was the same. But how was she going to check Sideswipe for truth? She may not trust that femme but that wasn't an excuse to check, for the safety record at least.

"So, what's happen here?" She asked in a timid voice. Around anyone else, she would sound loud and thunderous. But it was her other half. She didn't need to act like a tough mech.

"Well, recently the war has driven pretty much everybot crazy... The latest battle, had the all spark destroyed. But we had minimum causalities and a hella of a victory!" Sideswipe said in a light, easy going tone tone. He was trying to keep her calm. He wasn't telling her the whole truth. That human was right. She was fragging right. But that couldn't happen, it that impossible. Sideswipe would never let that happen to her. He was loyal to her. He would never harm her, or let harm come to her. She was his little sibling. And he was her big brother. This was making her sick. The thought of their perfect balance, shattering. All of it shattered, broken, unfixable, destroyed, battered, bruise, beaten to a pulp, demolished… Just like that.

She knelt to the ground. Bile ripped up her throat shaft, she plurge right there. In front of her brother. She felt so weak, helpless. With her servos flat on the ground to stabilize her, she wasn't looking much like a fearless gladiator.

She looked up to her sliver counterpart as he looked the part and acted concern. She could almost laugh at how fake he was with worried optics. She was gasping from the sudden upchuck of energy. She tried to look deep into his spark to search for any hints of true concern.

"She can't run… She's weaken...Just gotta keep'er still till I can tackle her...The survival of the race depends on it… She'll hate it…. But she'll need protection, at all costs...Sunny that you?"

She near recoiled, none. Nothing. No real loved. She wanted to cry. What happen to her big brother? Why was he like this? What had war done to him? Her precious big brother that would literally murder anybot who laid a digit on her, was now trying to get mechs to frag her.

Why was he like this? Sunny tried harder, with anything and everything she had to go in deeper to his core. She got bupkis. Nothing, like as in not love. But no emotions period. He was blocking her. Did that mean he felt her enter his soul the first time?

"Sunshine?" He called. She started taking in some differences about him. His voice was deeper, more husky, more serious. His optics didn't shine with trouble aloof. Also some minor dent damage. He change he paint color to silver, she'd miss that easy going red. He took each step like he was stalking the golden twin. "Are you feeling okay?" The sliver mech did a calming maneuver one would perform with a feral animal.

"When were you going to tell me?" She whispered. He stopped inching forward. "When? After you knocked me out and drag me back to base to be fragged?" She screamed with anger. He glided over to her like an angelic guardian.

"Sunny please…" He began in a pleading voice. He clasped her shoulder with a strong grip in case she bolted. Sunstreaker wanted none of it.

"Erin! Erin!" She yelled like a child for it's mother. With a lossless sound in her voice that only a innocent person could possess. She tried to twist from her twin's rough grip. Sideswipe refused to budge. He flipped her to where he was straddling her, minimizing her thrashing.

"Please don't make this any harder." He lulled into her audio receptor. Harder for him? For him? Oh he must forgive her, clearly he was the victim here. He was the one who was going to be forced to bare sparklings the rest of his life span. Never feel the blood of her enemies flowing through her digit-tips. Well that got dark fast. But then again this wasn't the lightest mood either. But the worst part here was the fragging human was right. Her half, her lifeline, her self, lied to her. He was going to let the other bots frag her. She wasn't going to let that happen. No she definitely was going to let that happen, again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sunstreaker's Dairy.**_

 ** _The gladiator pit. The cruelest of brutal ways to die. The place where giant mechs kill or be killed. Where tears are shed, and pleads of mercy flies from glossas. Where the lowest of the low constantly battle, to gain the right, the privilege to live. The pits where no place for a femme. So how did I wind up here?_**

 _ **Frankly, it was mostly my brother's fault. Our carrier and sire were loving creators. My carrier (mother) was an artist. She loved to tell many stories in a single portrait. To let other see and feel the emotions of another. I dreamt of being like her, to tell my own story through a brush and paint. And our sire was a jolly mech who was a fighter. Not for the pits but more along the lines of the enforcers. He taught us to fight at an early age. But take note, they are both used in past tense.**_

 _ **Our happy family was going to go on a vacation to Praxius. To see uncle SolarFlare. But our shuttle exploded before reaching the destination.**_

 _ **Together all alone in the world was a tough thing on a sparkling. It took Side's and my innocence, laughter, compassion. We had to eat to live, and steal to eat. But we lived long enough to be taken in by a mech named Swindle. He was exactly his name. He swindled us at a young age that he'd care for us till we reach out 16000 creation day. He even had us sign little contracts. The glitch... But a few good things did come out of it. He was like a trainer, teaching and maybe he even got close to the line of sire. But never crossed the line.**_

 _ **He'd take them to an area as often as possible to let us watch, learn other fighting styles. Heck he'd made us to a one page report about what**_ **_we saw at the end of the day. Now we're old. We no longer watch in the crowd, we perform on stage._**

 _ **I hate Swindle so much. I despises him for what he does. He now only places major bets on me and sideswipe. But he, Primus, Ii don't know if I can say it. He sells how my body, to anyone willing to pay the price. In fact I was dubbed the 'Relaxation of the Pit'. Owners would send their gladiators to me for two reasons. To distress their bodies and hopefully get inside my processor. Make me feel weaker, and intimidate me before a match.**_

 _ **But it was only fuel to my flame.**_

 _ **I felt the beast in inside me roar for blood when I saw them the next day in the arena. I'm sick of this, I wish I could die. But if I didn't I don't think Side's could physically live without me. As long as I'm alive, his alive. Now emotionally I couldn't be without him. But never mind that, we are two side's of a being. If I died, who would balance him out? Maybe if he got bonded, he could feed from the energy of that bot. But until then, Sideswipe stop reading over my shoulder.**_

 ** _"Hey, if you write out in the open like that, expect me to read. I'm bored!" The red twin whined. His was tall, maybe a little taller than her. But not much. And broader shoulders but that was to be expected. She had hips like 'honey' so thick and so sweet. (I'm so hopeless ;) ) Her golden paint was shiny and flawless, just the way she liked it._**

 ** _"So? How's it my problem?" She shifted and winced. She tried her best to conceal it. But her brother knew her too well for that._**

 _ **"I'm going to murder him next match." Sideswipe threatened. Sunstreaker smiled. Of course he would. And she'd help.**_

* * *

She wasn't let going to let herself go this way. She thrashed harder with more energy. But that bust of fuel wasn't going to last long. She could feel her body weakening, submitting, giving in.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed at the top of her vocalizer. He refused to get off of her. She stilled. This wasn't going to be the end. She made the silence vow.

"Nobody messes with the twins or her girls!" A country, hill-billy, bumpkin sounding voice made itself know right before a loud clang. And Sideswipe slide lifelessly off of her. And behind her was a green minibot. Looking at her. "Sup!" She cheerfully. The green femmes was holding a big metal pipe. She had ugly looking denta, that kind-of look pretty when she smiled.

"So, do you want me to say Erin was right, or let her do that herself?" The snippy little bot asked in a thick accent. She talked a lot like that human female. But this femme was cheeky. Sunstreaker already felt a mutual respect forming.

"I choose answer C. Any of you say it and die" Sunstreaker replied and pulled herself up in a non-dramatic way. She looked at her silver counterpart and sighed. How close was she to get a fate worst than death? Well apparently, one knock-out away. At least he was knocked out. Or she hoped he was knocked out.

"So is he dead or...?" Sunstreaker wandered off. She looked at the green femme. She was short to put it bluntly. Even shorter when the golden femme stood by the green one. The smaller got a sick smile and laughed.

"Oh just knocked out for a bit, unless you wanna deactivate himself ya'self?" She giggled. Well Sunstreaker really wasn't sure if she should be happy that somebot was freakier than her, of if she should be weirded out for obvious reasons.

"So you really thought I came here with out back up?" A little voice asked before the brown human came trudging through the mud. The earth native didn't look to happy, but then again, what did her happiness matter? All Sunstreaker had to do was avoid the autobots. Easy. She could just hop back on her ship...that was completely destroy. She could just look at the mass of metal and know it wasn't getting off the ground. A spark flew from a disconnect cable in mockery of her.

"Come, gurlfriend." The green minibot state before turning into a bright green car with black stripes. "We're head'n home!" Sunstreaker crossed her servos in irritation. Really? She didn't even have a alt mode. And she wasn't going to have anything as ugly as that. As if. She was forced to be on this mud ball planet, she was going to look dazzling on it.

"Oh, sorry," The little human Erin apologize. "Come on, we'll take to the car dealership. We'll find you the best form money can buy!" The muddy human smiled and started walking to the side of the black road. "It would be rude to ride in Skids and make you walk. I could also use the steps for my fitbit."

* * *

"So? See anything you like?" Erin asked leaning on a bright blue pick-up truck, as she called. The human stretched her arms above her helm and opened her mouth an excessive amount, revealing bright white denta.

"I think I may just curl up on dis here hood..." She said sluggishly. Stupid human, just look at her. She is so weak and vulnerable, primus, Sunny hoped and prayed that's not how she looked with Sideswipe. This human saved her aft-plates from somebots grabby digits. Yes, she could crush the female to nothing. But compare to the human, Sunny felt strong, well stronger. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't end up with her dying. Maybe. Frag it, she'd give it a shot.

* * *

 **And there's chapter one. I'm really, really, sorry I'm not writing other things. But I couldn't get this out of my head. So yeah. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more updates!**

 **Also I don't not own transformers. I wish though...**

 **So now Sunny's picking her Alt mode and going to the base the femmes call home. She also means the other Femmes.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

 **Middletown, Indiana.**

 **Time 2:13... A.M.**

"This one." The golden femme finally said as she scanned it. Emphasizes on finally. They had been going from car dealership to car dealership since 10:12 p.m. At after a little over four hours of browsing, even a girl could tired of shopping. The brown human was curled up on the hood of a green mustang this time.

Sunstreaker rolled her blue optics and nudged the little creature awake. The squishy jolted awake, her brown orbs shot open with fear and shock. The female smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Sunstreaker watched with little interest. The green and black mini car beside her was making soft snoring sounds. The squishy smirk and got close to the car. She tipped her head next to the driver's side of the car and got right up to the rear view mirror.

"Air-Raid!" She screeched for a brief moment. The femme (Skids) transformed and let her 'stomach and breast' plates hit the ground. She huffed and muttered something about being internally wounded. (Girls, you know the pain) She glared at the giggling human, who was leaning against a yellow PT cruiser.

"Not cool bro, not cool." The buck toothed femme groaned. She turned her attention to the alien in the parking lot. "So, whatcha choose?" Her face plates lit up instantly when she saw wheels on the golden femme's shoulders. Signifying she chose an alt mode, finally. The big femme snorted and transformer to a stunning gold Lamborghini (Please do hate me but I hate the way Lamborghini's look. I think they are ugly cars.)

"Whoah!" The mud colored female muttered. "Fancy!" Erin came closer and _nearly_ touched the prized car.

"Touch me and I will step on you." Nearly was the key word there. Sunstreaker apparently was fond of her new alt. mode. And seem to take care of not damaging it. The brownish female smiled and walked up to the hill-billy ex-autobot.

"I don't know about you," She started in a sleepy voice, "But I'm ready to hit the hay!" And on cue, Skids transformed in her alt. mode. The black and green car popped the door open and let the human crawl inside.

"You go to sleep Erin, you've been up for three days straight." Skids gently cooed. "I'm glad you can survive that long on Starbucks coffee." She closed the door and gently started up her engine and let it purr before taking off.

"Okay..." Erin muttered. And in about point five seconds the young woman was out. Skids made sure by clicking the seat-beat around her waist. And the girl didn't even stir. And after the checking the mirrors Skids pulled back to drive side by side with Sunstreaker.

"Listen, I know findin' all this out in a short period of time is tough." The green car whispered. She understood the trials of the planet very well. Not only that but she had _her_ twin to keep her sane, and had been on Earth longer. Sunstreaker had been here for less than five hours and her twin betrayed her. Plus everything else hurled at her. "But please don't take it out on Erin."

The golden car stayed silence, Skids didn't know if that was good or bad. But at least she didn't snap, so she continued.

"After the AllSpark was destroy, we where all terrified. We didn't know what would happen to our race. Later that night the mechs gave us the night off. And with that we where curious why we weren't invited to the meeting that night. So we all snook out of our berth rooms and position ours in different locations so if one was caught the rest could keep listening." She rambled on, "And we found things we didn't like, some mechs were for keeping us cooped up, not even allowed to leave our rooms. Someone eventually got caught. We didn't think to leave decoys in our rooms in case they checked up on us. And so we scattered. I was nearly caught by Sideswipe, had my brother not saved me. Turns out he wasn't for the idea at all. When Side's passed over us, we contacted the other femmes and meet in a corn field. Erin was doing some late night field tending when she heard our problem. She offer to hide us in her emergency bunker. We had no where else to hide. And we didn't have to say it out loud but we all knew the autobots were looking for us. When she asked about the missing Arcee sisters, she saw that from the News. And offered a theory that could bring the other two back. Erin was actually a quintuple major in college, so she did some theorizing about a way to get them back. She really has been too good to us. So please just give her a chance, kay?" And with that the green little car pulled into a small drive way.

"Erin." The car's radio volume started to increase slowly. The female opened the door to the care groggily.

"I'm up, I'm up..." She grumbled as she stretched her arms above her head. "Home sweet home. Okay you two, pull up in the garage and I'll send ya down to the bunker." She gestured to the blue two-car garage attached to the matching comfortable sized home.

She walked through the small door and opened the white garage door. "Come on Sunshine, promise there's nothing to fear!" She chirped.

"If you dare ever suggest I'm afraid of something, I will tear you apart." Sunstreaker growled. And she slowly pulled into the building. Skids following right behind her.

"Here's the cool part." Skids said excitedly. Your could hear her engine rumbling with anxiousness. And the ground below them started to pull them downward. The human female jumped from the garage steps leading to the other building, onto the moving floor.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did ya do before the war?" Skids asked as Erin leaned on her green, muddy hood. The mud-color female perked up with this. She looked at Sunstreaker with curious eyes. Though Sunstreaker would never admit it, the intense focus of the human made her antsy.

"I was a gladiator." Her answer was monotone. 'And a forced prostitute.' The golden femme bitterly thought. The things she'd never say. The memories she forced herself to swallow. The nights she stayed awake because of the haunting hallucinations, the times she's screamed herself awake and the moments she yelled at her brother, now her traitor. She mentally shook off the thought of him.

"That's cool. Have you ever decapitated someone?" The little squishy asked bouncing of the tips of her feet, suddenly awake after hearing about death. It was a bit creepy how eager the small human looked. Her servos her clenched into fist and she was smiling brightly.

"Yes, multiple times. It was quite a mess." Sunstreaker answered quickly.

"Lucy, I'm home!" The she-human called out as a few bright lights started to peek out from the lower part of the still moving floor. "This bunker I created a couple years ago, was made for the Zombie Apocalypse, but it's surprising efficient for transformers!"

"We're back hoes!" Skids yelled right into Sunstreaker's Auto receptor. In a flash of a moment the little green bot as pinned on the floor with the golden bots servos wrapped around her neck lines. The very pissed femme straddling her, mere seconds away from killing the mini-bot.

"MudFlap... Save me!" The green-bot squeaked in terror. Sunstreaker paid no heed to the bot the noisy femme was yelling to til a strong thud was heard. And the gladiator was skidding off the platform and falling the rest of the down to the ground. Sunstreaker shook her helm of the recessing white spots and cleared the errors in her processor.

"Primus must really hate me today..." She growled as she looked up. Trying to find the bot she was going to kill in a moment. She didn't pay closer attention to her surroundings. If she had, she might of found she was in an incredible large underground bunker. It was at least 100 meters tall. And that you couldn't see where the bunker ended do to the fact that it had a hallway looming at the end of the room. About 400 meters away. The width of the room was closer to 200 meters. The room looked similar to a family living room mixed with a woman cave.

The was a projector against one wall. It looked like some sort of zombie game was paused. At other corner of the room was a large stack of supplies like weapons, medical equipment, rations and data-pads. The corner opposing it was a miniature form of a lounge. It was clearly made for the human. Having a part made a bathroom, a kitchen, a bed, and closet. It also was stock with a large shelf of food and games. And a television. The last section was set up like a medical area. With two large berths ready for surgery.

"Who're you?" A matching hillbilly voice rang loudly throughout the large bunker. Except that is sounded more mechish. Sunstreaker looked at the lift that was settling into the ground as a brown version of skids stopped in from of her. Primus, when she thought that they couldn't get any uglier, they just had to prove her wrong. He looked even more repulsing then his twin.

"Muddle!" The organic squishy cheered before running to the mini-bot. He picked it up with his left servo and did some code that involved the tapping of their right servos and slapping the digits together. "Mudflap, bro I missed you! Whassup!"

"Not much Baby-E, who's this ding-dong?" He asked jerking his other servo as her. The little being paused and in a moment her face was lit up.

"That's Sideswipe's twin Sunstreaker, He tried capturing her, but me and Skids were like 'no way' and like pow chicka boom and Skids knock the poor sucker out!" She concluded with her servos in a flurry of motions. Her speech was rapid and hardly a break between words. "So over all, she's gonna be living with us now!" The squish concluded, putting her hands on her hips joints.

"Sweet!" The lil' monster stuck it's servo out at her. "Glad to have ya here with us!" The apparent 'Mudflap' was expecting her to do the same. She tilted her helm and looked at it. It was covered in filth and old and rust...the list went on and on! She leaned back a little as she slowly and cautiously held out her muscled servo. She really didn't need anymore enemies, and if she didn't do this weird custom she might offend him. Plus at the moment, she happen to catch every bot in the room's attention. She did not want to come off as a bootleg (Look is up, I was going through Cybertronian curses, this translates as bastard.)

"You're gonna need a bigger boat." A man's voice can from a yellow bot in the corner. The small squishy looked over at him. At least, SunStreaker thought it was a he. It looked young, but very well battled. Strong cords under the yellow and black armor. If it was a mech, why was it here? Mudflap was Skids twin, did he have a twin too?  
"Oh, this is Bumblebee! She's pretty chill." Erin noted the way Sunstreaker looked at the scout. "Optimus kinda put her in a mech's shell to protect her from any Decpicons getting any ideas on the battle field. Pretty smart huh?"

"Clever." Sunstreaker muttered sarcastically, even if it was kind of a good idea. But it was just more common sense anyway.

"Her voice sounds mech." Sunstreaker said after another moment of checking out the scout.

"Well uh, long story short, she got her voice box ripped out by megatron, and she ended up living, surprisingly." The human said thoughtfully. Well that was a little surprising. Sunstreaker did give the smaller femme some credit because she was stilling living, after having an encounter with megatron. "But Bee is right, now that we have you joining the family, we are going to need to make some room or find a bigger place. We were pushing it before but now, it's really just too crowded..." The squishy said.

"Wait just a minute, who said I was going to be staying here?" Sunstreaker felt her core temperature rising in anger. Was is squishy suggesting that her, one of the most feared gladiators in the pits, stay here on this mud ball planet and hide in fear from these dingy mechs? And her own brother no less? Absolutely not. She was getting her aft off this Primus forsaken planet and she was going to find some nice, clean, civilized planet to spend her cycles til she offlined. "I'm getting my aft off this backwater planet."

Erin looked at her with a great amount of intensity, she began to speak...

* * *

 **Okay, so you guys get to choose the story from here! Will Erin convince Sunstreaker to stay, or will there be a way off this planet. And how will she get off? Will there be a ship in the autobot base? If there no escape will Sunstreaker help them stop the autobots, or will she run off on her own?! You decide!  
Stang out! **


End file.
